twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chad from Accounting
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Bob Banner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (Talk) 15:24, February 9, 2012 Blocked You know, I really tried with you. I did. And I really don't care what you say, because you're being blocked for two weeks to a month. Harrassment's not the way to go. Shit happens. See ya. TeamTaycob 01:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning You are welcome to your opinions, but comments that are clearly written in order to get a rise out of other users will be deleted. There are a number of people here who don't particularly enjoy Twilight, but they find ways to contribute or at least voice their opinions in a way that doesn't invite a flame war. If you're only here to bother people, you needn't waste your time. This particularly includes comments that involve calling other users "stupid". Thanks. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :It was not about one comment in particular, but about your comments on the whole. You have not made a single edit here that would be considered constructive to the wiki, but you have made a number that seem to have the goal of angering other users. There are ways to discuss the pros and cons of Twilight without being insulting or unnecessarily negative. Just make sure you stay on the right side of that line. -TagAlongPam (talk) 04:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::UBH, I'm quite siding with TAP, here. Though I'm fairly squarely in your camp, I'll ask you to moderate somewhat your tome - your position can be stated a bit less bluntly without loss of effectiveness. Thanks. MinorStoop 06:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Comments Two things... don't use swear words with comments (i.e., your "shitty" post with Fred). I don't mind if people throw an occasional swear word on talk pages, when it's not used in malicious tone towards the user. The amount of swearing I do a day would be enough to make nuns weep. Second thing: don't insult users -- and I mean specific insults (i.e., "You're pathetic"). I don't have a problem with your criticizing of characters on here. It doesn't bother me, although I know it frustrates others, but as long as you keep it civil it's fine. I may not get the daily need to do it, but to each his own. ;) LuckyTimothy 14:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : I will admit... that gave me a chuckle. I do approve of your admiration of Firefly by the way. To this day that's one of my favorite TV series. LuckyTimothy 14:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I'm still pissed at Fox for that. Hell... I'm still pissed about a few other shows that've canceled way too soon. They have almost humorous bad way of screwing shows over. Putting Firefly on Fridays and then deciding to show it out of order. LuckyTimothy 14:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Your Name I find that if people spell your name wrong the first time it is a mistake, the second time is ok, but the third time is annoying, it is like they are mocking you or something. A small confession... 60.242 and Terminator-HIX are actually one and the same; I just posted here without logging out of my account first. Still, I'm glad to discuss matters with a fellow Twilight anti, and a fellow Australian at that :) I might even stick around for a while... 04:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) And it's come to this... After a fair suggestion I received, I've decided to block you - again. See you in a month. If you can't pull it together/knock it off, then voila. Three months. TeamTaycob 14:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : So I've received another fair suggestion, and judging by your last contributions, it's valid. Another block, for three months this time. TeamTaycob 00:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Be careful, Chad Since it seems you have waited your block's expiry to start again to antagonize Twilight fans (no matter how you called it), please be careful. I've got no problem in blocking you permanently at the first sign of you stepping out of the line - whether warranted or not. MinorStoop 04:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :You see, many, if not most, users of this wiki are kids who take Twilight seriously, possibly because they can't get past the main issue of the series (Bella's coming to age) to the many faults of it - vampires being bound to be noticed a long time ago, Jacob getting the short end of the stick, and so on. Since they can do it only in their own time, you repeatedly telling them will only sound patronizing, and they'll fight back. :Since my main care here is to keep this wiki running smoothly, please be careful not so much about what you're saying but how you say it - or I'll have to take you out of the equation, for a period longer than three months. :Thanks MinorStoop 13:15, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion The discussion between you and 60.242.219.179 is best kept on your talk pages, instead of all over the place. Thanks. MinorStoop 05:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that the two of you are vocal critics of Twilight (can't blame you for that - the series sucks), and it appears up to me to keep this place Twilight fan-friendly, it is still best for you to keep it in either your talk pages or in blogs. I'm sorry. MinorStoop 06:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC)